Scenes of our lives
by ADustlandFairytale
Summary: 200 word drabbles for Rose and Scorpius  rated M for later chapters
1. Laugh

Laugh:

He heard her laughter and turned. There she was, her face glowing, her head thrown back as her body shook with waves of amusement. Her laughter was beautiful, because it was just so _real._ Not an annoying, girlish giggle, not a small, strained chuckle, but a rich, uplifting sound filled with what one could only hear was happiness. Her laugh made others feel good. Her laugh made others smile and laugh with her. Her laugh made Scorpius long for her more and more each time he heard it. It was the most beautiful sound; he often fell asleep imagining it in his mind. If only she knew how much he loved it, loved her. If only she knew he existed. But alas things don't always turn out as we wish them to. Scorpius Malfoy: a quiet, unworthy Slytherin. Rose Weasley: the girl with the fiery red hair, the compassionate heart and the fiercest of minds. She was high up on her pedestal, he was down below it, allowed to look but never touch. He could only yearn as she laughed her way through life, captivating the smiles and attention of everyone around. He could only dream of laughing with her.


	2. Cheese

Cheese:

Rose Weasley was not a trouble maker, or a menace or too loud. Rose Weasley did not go around creating havoc; in fact she was rather a peaceful person. She did her work to an excellent standard. She was nice and respectful to others. All Rose Weasley asked, was that she could eat her cheese in peace. One boy, who was possibly all the things Rose was listed as _not_ being, decided to make sure that she would not get as she wanted. Entering the kitchen he saw Rose sitting in the corner, munching on some cheddar. She was adorable (not that he'd ever admit it) and so he just **had **to torment her. How else would he acquire her attention without making his attraction obvious? He quickly walked over and before she could process what was happening, the cheese was gone from her hand and...There stood Scorpius Malfoy, grinning evilly and dramatically rubbing his tummy. So Rose only did what she thought was appropriate in a situation like this; smirk at unsuspecting blonde boy and attack with more chunks of cheese. The food fight was one hell of a war, both ended up bathed in bits of cheese and ham and fruit. Filled with food, they left feeling strangely satisfied. She was still gutted about not eating her cheese though. He on the other hand, well he seemed rather _happy _for once...

**A/N: Alright this was actually 233 words, but I loved it too much to try and alter it anymore, so even if I didn't hit the 200 word mark, it mentions cheese AND Scorose. Can you get better than that? Nup. **

**-ADustlandFairytale**


	3. Water

Water:

Water is what their arguments always end in. If they argue in the great hall, it'll be one of their goblets flung at the other. If it's in a corridor it will be 'aguamenti' springing from their wands in the direction of the other. Water is also however, a large part of the reason they became what they became. It was a freezing morning, she was admiring the lake when a quaffle that was being thrown around hit her smack in the head, and in she fell. Being the one who accidentally aimed it wrong and hit her, he yelped and dived in, hoping she hadn't been knocked out. She had been of course; Rose only ever got the worst of luck in situations like these. He placed her on the grass before him and started to panic, shaking her cold body, silently begging her to be alright. To his relief, she mumbled those beautiful words: 'Learn to throw Malfoy'. Never in his life had he been so happy to hear an insult flung at him, and in his state of delight he kissed her, just like he'd wanted to do every time they'd argued. She certainly had no complaints.


	4. Please

Please:

'ROSE WAIT!' he's all but screaming now. She didn't of course.

'ROSE PLEASE' he knows he sounds pathetic, his voice saturated in desperation. Can't she hear how frantic he is? Still she keeps walking, tears caressing her cheeks. She'd found him kissing that girl, that girl with the fake hair and the batting eyelashes and the annoying giggle and the too short skirt...and then she tries to run, but he's too fast.

'Rose I'm **begging **you, listen' she hears his voice break and turns to find him on his knees behind her. She wipes her eyes and finally waits.

'I didn't know...I-...Look it's always been you, but I never thought you would returned my feelings, so I stopped trying. I just, I want **you**...please believe me. I didn't know, otherwise I would've asked you...asked you out ages ago...' he trails off, the desperation still evident in his eyes; he anxiously holds his breath. He watches her eyes widen, before she shuts down emotion and becomes expressionless.

'I don't know what you're on about Scorpius. I don't love you, you can kiss whoever you like' she whispers calmly, then proceeds to smile softly and walk away.

He counts each step, the click of her heels snapping in time with his broken heart. This, this had been why he'd never told her. The heart-break that was inevitable when you dare to fall in love with Rose Weasley.


	5. Hair

Hair:

She noticed he only ever dated people with beautiful, straight, blonde hair. Much like his in fact. Never in her life had Rose been jealous of a boy's _hair _but she supposed there was a first time for everything. It wasn't like hers was awful, she'd heard stories of her mother's unruly hair and was glad she'd inherited only slight curls of brown, rather than a mop. It was just- well hers wasn't _beautiful _like his was. She would never admit it to anyone, but it made her sad that he only dated blondes. _Why_ you may ask? Well because she wasn't blonde. _But he's a __**Malfoy!**_Yes, she would agree, he is. He was a Malfoy with a bright smile, a quick wit, a generous mind and a passionate attitude. He was a Malfoy who was adored by girls, envied by boys and admired by adults. A Malfoy who would often go to the library and sit with Rose and read. Ruffling her hair in a greeting, his silky voice melting her as he whispered 'morning Weasley'. But she knew she wasn't special due to this, she was just the girl with the brown hair, nose in a book.


	6. List

List:

**Scorpius Malfoy- compiled by Rose Weasley**

Is blonde, both in the literal sense and in the insulting sense

Should stop eating my food if he knows what's good for him

_Is unbereably sexy_

Needs to stop writing on my list and needs to learn how to spell unbearably

Should apologise to me for ruining my potion today

_Is so damn attractive that I want to snog him senseless all day_

Is a liar

Needs to deflate his ego

Should leave me alone now

_Makes me hot_

Go away!

_You love it_

I will catastrate you...

_Ooh violent. I think I'll steal this list_

_Is incredibly funny _

_Has amazing hair_

_Is always right_

_Is gorgeous_

_Is gorgeous and he knows it_

Scorpius!

'You're such a prat. Why are you even here? You never go to the library.'

'Well Weasley, I was _going _to apologise to you for ruining your potion but then I saw this list you're creating. I like number 10'

...

_Should snog Rose Weasley and tell her that he fancies her_

...Should follow the above instructions.


	7. Fate

Fate:

They were fated to detest each other forever, the minute they knew each other's surnames. Father had told him a lot about the Potters and Weasleys, how they would most likely be stuck-up brats desperately looking for the lime-light. Dad had told her to never trust a Malfoy. They were both housed in Ravenclaw. They were both sat next to each other in almost every class in the first year. They were both on their Quidditch team. They were both made prefects. They were both made Head boy and girl. Due to those titles, they both had to share the opening dance at the December Yule ball. They both pulled out of Hogwarts with the top marks. They both happened to get apartments in the same building in London. They both got jobs as healers at . They both went on the same date to a restaurant in the city centre. They both ended up in the same bed. They both ended up at the end of the same alter at the same wedding. They both had the same children. They both grew old with each other. They both fell in love; maybe fate hadn't been right the first time...


	8. ThirdWheel

Third-wheel:

Imagine always being the third-wheel. They'd been best friends since the beginning; it was just, now it was different. He could feel it every time one would give a certain look to the other, or the way they would blush around each other, or the way they would get jealous of other people interacting with the other. It wasn't that he was unhappy for them, no way! Scorpius had been harbouring a crush on Rose since their fourth year, and now she was starting to like him too; they were happy. It was slow progress: a little flirting, a kiss upon the cheek, a brush of hands in the corridor. But Albus felt like he was losing his best friends. It wasn't uncommon that he would find himself alone these days because Rose and Scorpius were of gallivanting for some 'quality time'. It was just a bit unfair-

'Hey Albus, I was wondering if you had any plans for Hogsmead?' It was Alice Longbottom...damn she had nice eyes (and a great arse...)

So then again maybe it wasn't all too bad for Albus not having to constantly be followed around by a blonde and a bookworm...

'Actually Alice I don't...'


	9. Move

Move: 

That was the most common word that sprouted from his mouth when directed to her: 'Move!' Sometimes, on a rare day, it would be 'Move Weasley!'...Actually she hadn't been quite clear. Those would be the only words to sprout from his mouth when directed at her, _in public._ Because behind closed doors, things are never what they had seemed from the outside, are they? 'Move' was the extent of his wording to her when faced with the public eye, because anything else would arouse suspicion. And that was certainly something they could do without, what with their family's abhorrence of each other. But when alone he would pull her to him, as if afraid that she would disappear. His words would consist in thousands; promises, apologies, meaningless whisperings of forever, tales of each other's days, declarations of love. And as she kissed him soundly, wrapped in his tight embrace, he would think that actually, the last thing he would want was for her to move away from him. One day they would be brave enough to face the world hand in hand, openly showing their love. But for now they were quite content to lie in each other's arms, unmoving.


	10. Sex

Sex:

He was nervous as was she, but Rose would not run. She wanted him too badly and she knew there was nobody more right for her to share this with, than Scorpius. He held her closely and told her that they could stop whenever she wanted, but she silenced him and pulled him to the bed. Little by little, their clothes fell to the floor and he kissed her unhurriedly, as if he was savouring every moment. She lay down on the bed whilst he hovered over her, looking in her eyes for permission. With a stroke of his cheek, she nodded and he pushed inside feeling every inch of her. It was awkward at first, but gradually he pulled her along with his rhythm and it became something beautiful. He pumped faster, moaning at the sound of his name coming from her all too tempting lips. He was so close, too close; he'd promised himself that he wouldn't come before she was satisfied. He reached his hand down between them, stroked her and with a cry she came, leading him to his climax. Slowly he rocked them both to sleep, knowing that they'd faced yet another big step together.


	11. Cheese II

Cheese:

His heart pounded just a bit faster than usual as he made his way down to the kitchens again. He knew he was being risky, what was he expecting anyway? That she would be delighted to see him? That she would wrap him up in her embrace? As he had predicted, there she was, munching on some cheddar. As soon as she saw him, she gobbled the entire piece up in a flash, and then grinned at him.

'Game's up Malfoy, the cheese is gone.' she smirked up to him.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously before opening his mouth and hoping what would sprout out would make some sense.

'Actually Rose I'm not here for food' she looked surprised at the use of her first name, but before she could ask he rushed out what he'd been bursting to ask her since the age of fourteen,

'Will-you-go-to-hogsmead-with-me-this-weekend?'

A minute later she was still quiet, looking up at him shocked and...scared? Merlin he wasn't going to eat her, he just wanted to take her on a date!

'Well say something Weasle-' but then a set of lips found his and he forgot what he'd been trying to say.


End file.
